


The Call

by artisticMage (Shinju_Tori)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Humanstuck, Kids are still God Tier, M/M, None of the Trolls remember being Trolls, Post-Sburb, SHIP ALL THE SHIPS!, The more things change the more they stay the same, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/artisticMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had done it. They defeated Lord English and started a new world. Now all that remains is saying goodbye to their Troll and Cherub friends and entering into the universe they created. But is this goodbye forever? Or just for a little while?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Help me! I've been Homestucked! D:B
> 
> Anyway this is just a little early B-day gift for myself since I couldn't get this out of my head and my B-day is March 2nd.
> 
> Also there will be shameless shipping but not anything hardcore okay? I don't do hardcore...  
> (I'm working on it though ;3)
> 
> We ready? Then let's go! ALLONSY~! :D

 

**_ "The Call" _ **

_It started out as a feeling_   
_Which then grew into a hope_   
_Which then turned into a quiet thought_   
_Which then turned into a quiet word_   
_And then that word grew louder and louder_   
_'Til it was a battle cry_   
_I'll come back when you call me_   
_No need to say goodbye_

John panted as the smoke cleared revealing the fallen form of Lord English.  They, that is the “Pre-Scratch” & “Post-Scratch” Kids, the remaining Trolls, a Bec PM, and surprising Bec Noir, had defeated him with the help of an Alternate Caliope, the Cherub. Distantly he was aware of Jane and Jade’s cheers ( _mixed-barks in Jade’s case_ ) of happiness, what sounded like Jake and Dirk making out while Dave made random ( _read that as: Supposedly Ironic_ ) observations about it, Karkat shouting his own brand of weird twisted angry relief at Terezi, Kanaya taking care of Rose’s injuries ( _despite that fact that Rose was insisting that she was fine_ ), the strangely gentle growls and yips of happiness from Bec Noir and Bec PM and Roxy gushing over how clever and amazing Caliope was while helping them defeat Lord English. “We won…” John whispered before grinning. He repeated louder “We won!” He ran over and hugged Karkat hard, shouting “WE WON!” at the top of his lungs.

_(In a distant Dream Bubble, a purple clad Troll with a hazy smile and pure white eyes, murmurs something about his "Best Friend" and "Motherfuckin' Miracles"...)_  

Karkat squirmed in his grip shouting back “I KNOW! I HAVE OCULAR ORBS, YOU FUCKING NOOK-WHIFFER! NOW YOU BETTER FUCKING UNHAND ME EGBERT OR BY GOD I’LL RIP YOUR INTERNAL ORGANS OUT OF YOUR STOMACH AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR FUCKING PROTIEN CHUTE!” John released him laughing as Dave stood next to him and solemnly drawled in his soft Texan way, “Shall we finish the Game?” John sobered slightly and nodded. With a gesture Jade transported them to the stand where a green and a red house stood. Jane walked up to the red door while John floated over to the green. There was a pause as John looked over his shoulder at his best friends standing in a half circle behind him and beyond them his new friends, the Trolls, PM, Bec Noir, and even Caliope. “Hey, Karkat? Do you know what happens next?” John asked an uncertain look in his eyes.

Karkat shrugged and replied, in a surprisingly soft voice, “Hell if I fucking know…We never officially finished our fucking game either…” Kanaya looked thoughtful as she added “I assume that once you open those doors, you will enter your successfully created new world.” Rose mused, a small smile on her face as she looked over at the Alpha Kids, “I cannot See anything past John and Jane opening their individual doors, and so I also can’t help but wonder what sort of world will be created from both of our groups…” Dirk smirked from where he was leaning against Jake’s shoulder and declared, his Texan accent louder and more obvious than Dave’s, “A really cool one, obviously.” Roxy burst into giggles while Jane inquired, a soft Southern lilt making her voice sound softer than it was, “But what’ll happen to you Ms. Kanaya, and Ms. Terezi and Mr. Karkat?” Jade frowned slightly, her ears drooping as she inquired “And Bec and PM?” Roxy added, her Brooklyn accent emphasizing each syllable, “And Caliope! Can’t furget bout her! ...Forget, sorry…” Caliope shrugged as she spoke, her voice vaguely British, soft and sweet, “I’m not really sure myself…Who knows really?”

John and Jane exchanged a look before John said “Well, hopefully, we’ll all see you on the other side!” All of the Kids nodded in agreement as Bec Noir whined slightly. Jade gave him one last scratch behind the ears whispering something to him, before nodding to John. He looked at Jane, and grinned “See ya soon Nana!” Jane smiled back and replied “See ya in a few, Grandpa!

Together they opened the doors to their new world as everything around them went white...

**Author's Note:**

> Not bad for chapter 1 eh? *eyebrow wiggle*
> 
> Chapter 2 will be up soon...
> 
> EDIT: I really need to work on my definition of "Soon"... ^^;


End file.
